Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Shirosa
Summary: Its been a year after the sorceress war. Things are starting to calm down at Balamb Garden. Changes are being made as well. This story is basically going to follow our heros and the friends they've made in their point of views. Relationships, friendships, and drama. It's mostly going to follow Squall and Selphie on how their friendships turns to a romantic relationship.


Hello! This is the new story I've been working on. Just something new. The point of views are going to change, but for right now, we're starting off with Selphie!

This chapter has been done for a couple of days, but I couldn't think of a story title. So it's going to stay as Truly, Madly, Deeply, but it might change! I'll let you know if it does so you don't think it's a different story!

I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters! Enjoy!

* * *

It's been about a year since the whole sorceress war. One long year. Everything has been going pretty good since then. There was… drama. A lot of drama, actually. But somehow, we all managed to get through it. Some of us better than others, but nonetheless, we got through it. There was a bit of heartbreak, and new relationships started as well. A lot of things have quieted down. There was, of course, a lot of rebuilding to do. SeeD helped out with a lot of it. I was able to go to Trabia Garden to help with the rebuilding there. Squall was so nice about it. It seemed like he really cared about how I felt about the whole situation. So he sent me to help out along with a few others. We even asked the technicians from Fisherman's Horizon to help out with a few things. Now Trabia looks better than ever! Makes me wish that I was still a student there now, but I love Balamb.

OH! Balamb! There's been A LOT of renovations since Garden went mobile. There was a staff meeting, and we all decided that since Garden is not going to be stationed in one place anymore, that there were going to be more rooms added. We are now working on apartments for SeeD. Cadets will be getting larger rooms, like the size a SeeD room is. The infirmary is larger with more staff. Squall got Headmaster Cid's office, and Cid got a bigger office, not that Cid would be in it very much. He'll be with Matron. Garden is really looking great. You'd think that with it being mobile, we would keep it the way it was. But for that reason, we're making it bigger. Students can't go home as often as they want. So, because of that, we're making it up to them by giving them a bigger home. We mostly have it, uh, stationed somewhere on the ocean, giving the students a pretty view. And the garage was made a whole lot bigger so we could fit Ragnarok and a few new airships in it. For missions, of course. We have a total of five airships. I think Ragnarok will always be my favorite, though! I learned how to fly airships in that thing!

The apartments are going to mostly be for instructors and high rank SeeD. So, yay, I get one! It's going to be two bedrooms. I can't wait! It's just about done. We've been stationed in Esthar for a while just for renovations. They are, after all, advanced. And Sir Laguna wanted to help us out from the beating that Galbadia Garden gave us. The Quad is finally fixed! And it looks great! I just can't wait to get the Garden Festival going again! This year is going to be better than ever! Oh, yeah! Get ready for the party of a lifetime! I'm going to make this Garden Festival the best ever! And I'm going to make my best friends help, too! Squall already promised that he would! Hehe! I will take him up on his word.

For me, things have been going pretty well. Like said before, I was able to go back to Trabia to help with rebuilding. Mmm, Irvine and I had TRIED a relationship, but he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering. It's for the better, I suppose. It's not like the relationship went far enough for much heartbreak. Sure, it hurt for the first couple of days, but in the end I was all right. And he was, too. He had no problem chasing after girls the next day. That was what probably hurt most. That it seemed like he didn't even care about me. But, boys will be boys, right? I was, after all, aware that he was a womanizer. I was just happy that I didn't give it up to him. Felt like that was all he really wanted, anyway. But I'm probably just not that girl for him. I'm sure once he finds the right one, he'll settle down and stick with that one. It's okay that I'm not that girl, either. I kinda got my sights set on another anyway. I hope one day I'll get my chance with him! He's such a hunk! He really is!

As far as what I do at Garden, well, I do quite a few things. I have taught some magic classes. It's pretty fun. I think what I like most is the flying lessons I give! Oh yeah! It's mostly for the SeeD, but there are some cadets that get to learn how to fly one of the airships. And, of course, I organize the Garden Festival. At least I have some help now!

Quistis got her instructor license back. Yay for her! She's never been happier! This time she said she's going to prove to them that she's instructor material! Quistis is a great instructor. Just that sometimes she can be a little hard on the students, but she means well! Especially now. We've been through hell. She knows what it's like to go into a battle with a sorceress. We all do. We were told that was SeeD was made for. To defeat the sorceress one day. And just because Ultimecia was defeated, it doesn't mean she can't come back. Who knows, maybe a new sorceress will rise to challenge us. And Quistis will be there to train our cadets! She knows first hand how it is to actually go out and battle a sorceress, so they can't judge her otherwise!

Zell became a hand-to-hand combat trainer. He's going to be training cadets, and even low rank SeeD how to fight without the use of their weapon. You know, just in case they lose it in battle. Or if they don't have it on them. He's pretty awesome! I've been going to him. Maybe I can test out my skills on Irvine later. Hehe. He deserves it anyway! But, yay! Zell finally got together with the librarian who we now know as Ann. She's such a sweet girl. Perfect for Zell. I'm so happy for him! My little Zelly all grown up! Brings tears to a mother's eyes. Really! It did! When Mrs. Dincht found out that Zell had a girlfriend, she cried! It was so cute. Aww, but Zelly is so cute with Ann. So sweet to her. A real gentleman. He pulls out her chair for her, helps her in the library, and takes her out for dinner a lot. I suspect there's gonna be a marriage proposal soon! Hehe! Maybe!

Irvine. What can I say about him? I don't have a lot of GOOD things to say. He's transferred to Balamb. He was never a real student here. Galbadia Garden let us borrow him for our mission to assassinate the sorceress. Of course he stayed with us until the whole war was over. BUT, since he likes Balamb so much, he transferred here. Wished that he didn't since I have to see his face just about everyday, but what can you do? It's not like I avoid him. We're civil with each other. I mean, I can't deny Quistis, Zell, and Squall their friendship to him. Irvine and I decided to be just friends. He's always so flirty with other girls, and I just really didn't like that. What kind of girl wants to date a guy that flirts with other girls a lot? Irvine and I were never dating, but if he really wanted to be my boyfriend, then he'd only flirt with me, right? Besides, no one knows what happened to Galbadia Garden. I mean, it has to be SOMEWHERE. But where, we don't know. So what else was he going to do? It's better this way for him, I think. Even if I don't really like him all that much anymore.

Rinoa went back to Galbadia. Her relationship with Squall didn't work out how she hoped. He wasn't 'right' for her. And after a pretty harsh break up, she ran back to her dad. I mean, Squall told her like it was. He told her that she was a spoiled self-centered little brat. Okay, he didn't say it exactly like that, but it was pretty much like that! I like Rinoa to an extent, but there were times I just couldn't stand the girl. That helpless girl act was just getting too annoying. How many times in the last two years did Squall have to go out and save her? Too many, in my opinion. She's a spoiled little brat who's used to getting her way all the time. That's just not going to happen here. If she wants a boyfriend to wait on her hand and foot, then she needs to find some rich guy who, like, needs a wife or something. I'm sure her father can find some nice guy who doesn't mind being controlled by his daughter. Rinoa isn't that bad, really. I just think she doesn't understand what we have to do. I mean, you'd think she would having grown up in a military house, but for some reason, she just got so upset when Squall had to go on missions, asking why he was the one that always had to go. Or why he was always cooped up in his office. I'll never get it. He's the commander! Not like he's dilly-dallying his day away.

Squall is still our beloved commander. He's taken on a lot of responsibilities since the war. Makes me kinda worried for him since it seems like he doesn't get the proper amount of sleep. But he always says that he's 'fine'. He might be fine, but I want him to sleep more! He's been thrown into a lot of things. First being made commander, then having to fight a war, finding out Sir Laguna is his father, and breaking up with his girlfriend. Is it bad to say that I'm happy that last one happened? I mean, come on! I think it wasn't love that Squall was feeling. Maybe he thought it was, but it was probably just puppy love. She's so not his type anyway. She's a pretty little princess that needs to be pampered and Squall is not the pampering type. Being who and what he is, he's not going to be there for her every minute of the day, and she REALLY needed to understand that. But, whatever! Hehe!

But now that the worst is over, as of now, we're just getting in as much relaxation as we can. I mean, there is a lot of missions we still go on, but those are more like…community missions. Like, keeping the peace. Rebuilding towns… Making sure there are no more threats from, well, anyone. Those kinda things. And we do get those small missions from clients like Rinoa. But… Squall mostly leaves those to low rank SeeD. Unless its, like, a long trip, then he'll usually assign some of us to do the mission. It all just depends on the importance of the mission. But Headmaster Cid did say to take a break. But a year is too long in my opinion! I wanna get right back out there! Not to say that I want something bad to happen! I just wanna go out and see more of our glorious world. And I wanna see how high of a level I can get up to! I mean, I think I can take on some pretty tough bad boys. Maybe I can take on the commander himself. Shh! Don't tell him I said that, though.

As for what is going on this VERY minute… well, nothing. Quistis and Zelly are teaching their classes. I'm not quite sure what Irvine is up to, but I have a pretty good idea. Poor girls don't know what they're getting themselves into. Squall is, as always, stuck up in his office. Maybe I should go help him. It's not like I'm doing anything right now, and he could get a lot more done with some help. Hey! Maybe I should tell him I'd be his new secretary! Now wouldn't that be pretty cool? Getting to spend my days with the guy I have a huge crush on? I mean… shhh! I so didn't say that.

Well, I might as well admit it. I have a really huge crush on the commander of Balamb Garden! It pretty much started that first day I came to Garden when I literally ran right into him. Tee-hee! But how could anyone not like him? I mean… he's so perfect. Well, in my eyes he is. He's strong and brave. He'll go through great lengths to make sure his friends are safe. He may seem a little uptight, but he really isn't! This is a man who was thrown into an orphanage pretty much since he was born and put into a military academy at a very young age because no one adopted him. Poor baby. I totally would have adopted him! Squall didn't have the luxury of having loving parents all his life. I was one of the few that was adopted and I feel sad that my friends weren't. BUT we're all together now, so we can all be happy. My goal is to get Squall to be the happiest. He really needs it. A lot was put on to his shoulders when the war started. Us, too, but more was expected out of Squall. He needs to just… take a break from it all. But, Squall being Squall, he wanted to get right back to work. We all make sure he sleeps, though. Cid really pushes him too hard. Maybe because Squall is, like, the son he never had. That's so cute! Cid is such a nice man… most of the time.

Ah, what a boring Saturday. I already graded my papers and there weren't many classes on Saturdays or Sundays. Sooooo… nothing to do. BUT I might as well go see if our beloved commander needs help with something. So, with that in mind, I got up from my place at my computer desk and slipped on my shoes before going out the door. With a smile, I went up to Squall's office and after knocking a couple of times, I walked right in. "Hiya, Squall!" I exclaimed happily. He only grunted. I giggled and sat in one of the chairs across from his desk. "I came to help you out, 'cause, you know. I'm betting Cid gave you LOADS to do, and since I'm not doing anything in particular, I decided to give you a hand."

He looked up at me and shook his head slightly. "It's okay, Selph, I think I got it," he said before going back to his work. I gave him a pout and folded my arms across my chest. Man, can he be stubborn! Welp, I'm just going to have to try my hardest. I'm gonna help him whether he likes it or not. So, I get up and walk around his desk, leaning over to see what he's doing. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "What do you want?" he asked.

"To help! Duh! Come on, Squall. We've all noticed that you've been really stressed. Let me help you out. My classes aren't today, and I've already done all my grading. I'm pretty bored right now," I tell him, adding a pout at the end. That will get him. Adding a pout usually always worked. I cheer when he moves over a bit, showing me what it is that he's doing and telling me how I could help. With a nod, I pick up a stack and move back to my spot on the other side of his desk before doing what I was told. "You know, Squall, I like this. It gives us a little time to do some friend-to-friend bonding. I know you're not a huge talker, and I'm sure you don't listen to half I say, but I still like this," I say with a huge grin. He doesn't look up, but I know he heard every word I said. It might be like talking to a wall sometimes, but Squall was a good listener, even if he doesn't give his input. But that was okay. All I needed was just for someone to listen anyway.

After about an hour of working, I see Squall look up at me before standing. "I'm going to get lunch. Do you want to join me?" he asks. I nod and get up, stretching my legs a bit. I let him lead the way to the cafeteria, talking to him about whatever comes to mind. Nothing really important. I'm just happy to be out of that office! I really don't know how Squall does it. Maybe it'd be a little more enjoyable if he were out in the sunshine! Maybe we could bring the work to the Quad or the courtyard. Wouldn't that be fun?! I giggle to myself and he just looks at me questionably. I shake my head and hop into line. When it's my turn to order, I get a turkey sandwich with a bowl of soup. Tea to drink. I was gonna pay, but Squall hurries to put his order in, which happens to be a couple of hot dogs and some fries, and pays for us both.

"You didn't have to do that," I tell him as I follow him to our usual table. He just shrugs and sits down, opening his bottled water. A man of few words. I sigh and sit across from him. I give my soup a little stir before getting a spoonful and blowing on it. With a smile, I took into my mouth, savoring the taste. I just love the broccoli and cheese soup! "Mmm, good! You should try it, Squall," I say and hold out a spoonful to him. He only shakes his head and takes a bite of his hot dog. I pout and took a bite of my sandwich. "Party pooper." I see him look up at me and give me a little scowl, but I ignore it. I can't let him win! Haha!

It was a quiet lunch, but that's okay. I know Squall isn't the talkative type. Strange that I'd like a man who doesn't talk much with me being so energetic and hyper. But I do. That man stole my heart without even realizing it. I hope I can show him one day, though. I hope that I can confess my feelings to him. One day soon. I guess I'll just have to try to spend more time with him. That's all I can hope for. I know he's been a little down since he broke up with Rinoa. I guess I'll just have to be the one to comfort him! I shall be that friend that will be there for him. "Sooo… after lunch, are we going to go back to your office for more work?" I asked him, taking another spoonful of soup. He shrugged at me and I sighed.

"Probably," he said, going back to his meal. "I really need to get that paperwork done." I frown and shook my head at him. It was always paperwork with him, but I knew it had to be done.

"Squall, you work too hard. I know paperwork is important and all, but you need to have some fun! Like… take a break. You just defeated the most powerful sorceress. Take a break?" I asked, giving him a pout. "If you don't want to play, how about we take the work to the courtyard? You need some sunshine." It seemed he contemplated my suggestion before sighing in defeat. I cheer before going back to my lunch.

"Only for a little bit. That paperwork isn't as important, but it still needs to be done as soon as possible," he says, and I nod in understanding. I promised I won't keep him out too long. But now I have to plan on what we're gonna do.

"How about this? You bring your paperwork out to the courtyard, and we can talk while we finish it? That way we spend some time together having fun, while doing work." He gives me a few nods, and I cheer again. This was going to be fun!

* * *

I hoped you all liked it. I'm going to be introducing a character of mine that I've been roleplaying with for years. He's one of my favorite, so I hope you'll like him. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
